Posibilidades Infinitas
by Luisee
Summary: [**Cumpleaños de Agatha**] —¿Y ahora qué quieres? —la voz siempre malhumorada de Kagura sacó a Naraku de sus cavilaciones… o más bien le recordó que debía tener cavilaciones. ¿Para qué la había llamado?


•**Summary**: [**Cumpleaños de Agatha**] —¿Y ahora qué quieres? —la voz siempre malhumorada de Kagura sacó a Naraku de sus cavilaciones… o más bien le recordó que debía tener cavilaciones. ¿Para qué la había llamado?

•**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

•**Pairing**: Naraku X ¿Familia? Ok, nop, Naraku X Kagura tampoco… sólo lean :3

•**N/A**: ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado~!

Bueno, primero que nada Agatha-sama (?) Ok, yo quería el 11 o el 9 pero me los ganaron, entonces este número me hizo ojitos.

Segundo: me es difícil escribir de Naraku, el último fic que escribí con él era de un Naraku violando a Kikyou, así que aún tengo conflictos _

Yo sé que estoy muy lejos de ser una de tus chicas favoritas del foro. Peeeero me gustaría que nos llevemos bien, ya que me encantaría llevarme bien con alguien que tiene gustos tan diferentes a los míos. A ti te gusta el Naraku X Kagura, a mí el Sesshoumaru X Rin. Tú siempre escribo fics largos y yo cortos o.ó Somos muy diferentes pero creo que lo que tenemos en común es que nos encanta ver Naraku, Kagura, Hakudoushi, Kanna, Byakuya y esos en situaciones familiares graciosas, creo… Creeeeoo que te gustan y eso.

Es un fic corto. Bueno, emm, luego… te intentaré compensar si esté fic no, um, te convence, ¿Vale? También sé que sólo soy una ficker normal sin nada de especial, así que espero esto sea algo más o menos bueno y que disfrutes aunque sea un poco.

Esto es parodia ._.

* * *

_`*•.¸ `*•.¸ `*•.¸*¸.•*´ ¸.•*´¸.•*´_

_¸.•*.•*´`*• * Posibilidades Infinitas * •*´`*•.*•.¸ _

* * *

—¿Y ahora qué quieres? —la voz siempre malhumorada de Kagura sacó a Naraku de sus cavilaciones… o más bien le recordó que debía tener cavilaciones. ¿Para qué la había llamado?

Ella llegó y se sentó de mala gana en el suelo de madera del palacio, Naraku que también estaba sentado -pero con menos gracia- sólo la miró feo.

—Eh…Kagura.

La cabeza de Naraku estaba a punto de explotar, dolía, tenía demasiados problemas y objetivos que su mente empezaba a tener un inevitable colapso. ¡Porque, maldición, todos se dedicaban a arruinar sus planes! El Hanyou maldecía una y otra vez a todo lo que recordaba que tenía o había tenido vida. Porque parecía que él era el único que no contaba con la suerte de su lado.

Muchos eran los que se metían en sus asuntos y querían detenerlo, empezando con Inuyasha y su estúpido grupo, Sesshoumaru y Kikyou también andaban revoloteando por ahí, amenazándolo. ¡Naraku tan sólo quería mandar todo a la mierda!

Con la boca torcida en un típico gesto suyo, Kagura observaba de mala gana a su creador. Quería que le dijera de una buena vez cuál era su misión ahora, ya estaba harta de que Naraku sólo le ordenara y ordenara sin la más mínima consideración. Bendito sería el día que se viera libre de él. Por hoy se conformaba con no verle la cara, pero si él la llamaba y se quedaba con la cara de idiota sin decir ni media palabra, eso sólo lograba hartarla más.

—Ya, dime.

La paciencia se le resbalaba de entre los dedos a la mujer.

Por su parte, Naraku aún no podía hacer o pronunciar alguna cosa, una que no fuera maldecir, claro. Últimamente soltaba palabrotas, muy seguido. Pero eso era parte del estrés. Sí, se lo repetía todos tenían más suerte que él, hasta a los simples humanos que vivían en cabañas maltrechas les iba mejor, por supuesto siempre y cuando no vivieran con el miedo de que un Youkai se comiera a sus hijos o destruyera su aldea. Pero si el viviera de forma 'Normal' no le pasaría eso, más bien los Youkai deberían tener miedo de que él no se los comiera a ellos. Especulando eso hasta se antojaba vivir como los humamos.

Porque, a ver, los aldeanos comunes supuestamente son felices por tener esposa e hijos y esas cosas. A Naraku no le faltaba mucho, porque para empezar Kagura jodía tanto como cualquier esposa, quejándose de todo lo que encontraba y queriendo huir. Era indudable que a eso se dedicaban las esposas de los aldeanos.

Y sus otras extensiones, eran… esos engendros eran niños y él los había hecho así que técnicamente era su padre.

—Um —Naraku entrecerró los ojos con Kagura enfrente, esta última aun esperaba que él hablara. Kagura no estaba nada mal, era… airosa, muy rebelde pero no estaba nada mal, dejando la cara de lado -que era lo que menos importaba- tenía un cuerpo bastante bueno.

Por unos instantes Naraku quiso fantasear sobre lo que podría ser su vida normal al lado de sus extensiones como familia y claro, Kohaku sería el adoptado para poner la situación interesante. Había buenas opciones y posibilidades si se la pensaba bien.

Bueno, ya se imaginaba llegar de un fingido trabajo y lo primero que vería en su cabaña sería a sus 'Hijos' en la mesa comiendo alguna comida preparada por Kagura, los saludaría y luego iría donde su esposa quien estaría cargando a Akago, la saludaría también.

—"_Hola_"—eso serviría.

—"_Naraku_" —le diría Kagura, seguro que de mala gana.

—"_Hola, Naraku_" —contestaría asimismo la voz del bebé.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Naraku, admitió que oír a un bebé hablar con voz medio grave no era precisamente normal. De hecho era macabro y lo más contrario a adorable. ¿Qué rayos había pasado por su mente al hacer un bebé que habla? Se hubiera ahorrado algunos problemas. Ojalá todas sus extensiones fueran como Kanna: callada, obediente y eficiente. Sí, en definitivo Kanna llegaría a ser su hija favorita.

Dejando a Akago fuera de cuadro, podría disfrutar de sus otras extensiones los que por lo menos se vean estereotipados. Una niña buena, esa era Kanna, el insípido adoptado que él no quería pero Kagura sí sería Kohaku y… Hakudoushi, ese pequeño desgraciado sería algo así como la oveja negra de la familia.

Extrañamente y por no tener nada mejor que hacer, Naraku se replanteó la idea de llegar del trabajo. Torció los labios… ¡Su imaginación servía para hacer planes malvados y esas cosas! No para imaginar estupideces, sin embargo estaba algo aburrido y muy molesto. Así que…

Kagura cargando al bebé, eso había que dejarlo por la paz. Kanna seguro andaría por ahí, caminando con su espejo entre las manos y él le diría algo como:

—"_Kanna, ya suelta ese espejo, te la pasas todo el día con él_" —y la dócil niña le haría caso. Sonrió en la realidad, sintiéndose omnipotente.

Después de acercaría a Kohaku, quien seguro andaría por jugando al Exterminador.

—"_Kohaku ve a hacer algo de provecho y deja de jugar_" —y el adoptado también tendría que hacerle caso. Tan sólo esperaba que eso no causara una pelea con Kagura.

Pero entonces en su mente aparecía Hakudoushi con esa sonrisa ladina llena de malicia, sí sonreía era obvio que algo malo iba a pasar, no algo malo como lo que Naraku hacía que era bueno, sino algo malo como… malo para todos, en especial para el Hanyou. Era sabido que Hakudoushi no le profesaba mucho cariño, exactamente.

—"_Naraku, te gané_" —no, Naraku prefería mil veces entregar algunos fragmentos de la perla de Shikon que ver al niño complacido y realizado. ¡No en su guardia!

Entonces todo recaía en Kagura, quien sería su esposa, porque así la amarraría a él y obligaría a cuidar a sus niños… pero pensándolo bien si la mujer no podía con Hakudoushi ahora no podría ni siendo su madre. Así que para lo único que ella serviría sería para el tan anhelado sexo… aunque eso conllevaba que habría que aceptar que se quejara de todo lo que se le ocurriera y le añadiría demás cosas que tendrían que ver con la familia, mientras tanto Naraku se quedaría sin comentar nada al respecto. Todo para tener una buena noche de acción. Además Kagura no era justamente una mujer creada para ser madre, así que primero tendría que aprender de donde sacar el instinto materno del que carecía mucho y ni idea de donde podría tomar clases, no obstante volviendo a lo importante; el sexo, quizá si se casara con Kagura ella se hiciera la digna y no quisiera soltar prenda porque ya tendrían tres hijos y para colmo un adoptado. ¿Qué tal si tenía que cumplirle caprichos para que ella quisiera aflojarle?

A fin de cuentas: todos joderían más de lo que joden ahora. ¡Ni en su mente podía imaginar que le iba como quería!

—¡Maldición! —Naraku se alzó, levantando los brazos y gritando. Su mente se lo había fajado con ganas. Ya no volvería a tener pensamientos tan inútiles. Maldijo, maldijo y maldijo más.

—¿Y a ti qué rayos te pasa? Te habías estado riendo como un loco y ahora gritas, si ya no te funciona la cabeza y no vas a decirme algo, bien, no tengo que nada que hacer aquí—le escupió su extinción con enojo en la voz, mientras se levantaba y empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta—. Me largo, demonios.

Él no contestó. Sólo observó.

Las posibilidades para tener una vida normal eran infinitas, pero todas involucraban a Kagura o sus extensiones, lo que anticipaba un dolor de cabeza más grande que el que tenía en esos momentos. Naraku chasqueó la lengua, viró la cara hacía donde Kagura desaparecía. Tendría que conformarse con verle ese buen trasero que él mismo le había dado.

« Oh, mierda »

* * *

¸.•*.•*´`*• * Fin * •*´`*•.*•.¸

`*•.¸ `*•.¸*¸.•*´ ¸.•*´

* * *

•**N/A**:Sé que quizá tengo errores, **tiene mucho** **Ooc** u_u y no sea lo bueno que estás acostumbrada a leer. Pero igual gracias por leer. Um, siempre he visto a Kanna como la bien portada y a Hakudoushi como el rebelde, creo que encaje perfecto con sus actitudes :3

…

Gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esto, miles de gracias. ¿Comentarios?


End file.
